A Little Amour
by ohmyitsbri
Summary: Charlotte Saunders, Campbell Saunders, year younger sister is traveling to Paris. She hopes she'll get the guy she likes to fall for her, shop with her best friend, most of all she wants to enjoy the time she'll be spending there. But when someone unexpected comes back, and the three new kids make quite the entrance. Will all hell break loose? or will things just get better?


**- Charlotte Saunders -**

**Degrassi High School**

I walked into Degrassi. I searched the main room, from head to head, looking for Tristan. He said he'd meet me here. My search for Tris was interrupted when Cam's girlfriend quickly ran over and leaded into his arms, them hugging for quite a while. Until they finally let go of each other, my presence was acknowledged. "Hey Charlotte." Maya smiled over at me. I smiled without saying anything, it's not that I don't like Maya but let's just say last year was a yucky year. Maya's eyes connected with Cam's as she pondered for words to say. "Uhh- Tristan is looking for you. He's some where near the cafe."

"Thanks..." I spoke, beginning to walk away and as soon as I was out eye sight, I bolted for the cafe. "'scuse me!" I shoved past people until I hit the cafe and still no sight of Tristan. I sighed and walked over to the place where we always sat at lunch and just rested there. You know your vacation is off to a beautiful start when you can't find your best friend. I pulled out my phone and unlocked it.

_{ Tris, where are you? }_

I quickly sent the text and laid my phone down. "Uhm, I'm behind you!" I heard Tristan's sassy voice speak and I turned around and there stood Tristan... with beach blonde hair!

"Tris! Your hair, why didn't you tell me about this?" I pointed to his hair with a smile.

He smirked, "Everyone has their own secret surprises and this happened to be mine." He slid his phone in his pocket. "So have you talked to Zig at all?" I thought for a minute. Sure, I talked to Zig for about five minutes and it was him asking about Maya. Every guy is just hooked on Maya. She must be giving them all some type of drug because really I just have no idea what it is about her.

"No, we haven't really talked... but I'm trying my absolute hardest."

"You talk to him perfectly in person, why is it so hard for you to do it over text?"

"Because in person, I can actually tell if he's interested or not. On FaceRange, I can't see body language or anything." I sounded desperate at that point. I grabbed all my stuff. Tristan and I started back to the main room. As we walked in I saw Cam and Maya. They were both smiling from ear to ear. "Why can't I be as happy as my brother?"

"We haven't even made it to Paris yet and you're already sad." He looked at me and I all I did was keep the same, glum face. "Char, don't worry about Zig. I'm sure something unbelievably amazing will happen in Paris," He paused and turned be to look at him, "But you have to relax and let it happen, ok?" I nodded and smiled,

"Okay, Okay. I will."

**The Bus to the Airport**

Tristan and I sat all the way at the back of the bus, the only three seat-er. I am now Tristan's best friend because Tori moved at the end of the year and I guess that's okay with me. I won't feel like a third or fourth wheel anymore. "I can't wait to shop in Paris, Tris!"

"I will be looking for the most perfect blazer." He grinned, "I might just possibly get a French boy to fall in love with me." Tristan has so many life goals, and I'm sure when I met him that was one of them.

"You know maybe I'll get you know-who," My eyes dragged over to him, who was sitting at the front of the bus. I looked back at Tristan, "to fall for me."

He quietly applauded me, "That's the spirit!"

"Tristan!" We both looked up quickly to see Tori! I thought she moved? I smiled, it's good to see her.

"Tori! What are you doing here?" Tristan stood up to hug her.

"I got my parents to talk to Simpson and he said I could come for an extra fee! Isn't that great?"

Tristan looked like he was trying to figure out if this was a dream or not, "Yea, come on." he grabbed his stuff and sat up in front of me, Tori following behind. I frowned, did he really just forget about me? I sighed and laid my head on the window. Whatever, I have a whole three seat-er to myself. I went on to my phone and straight to FaceRange. The first thing on my feed was Zig.

{ _I had to leave my skateboard at home, don't think Paris would like it very much if I was shredding on their streets..._ }

I smiled and liked the status. I am one sick love puppy. Two boys walked straight back to where I was sitting. One was Asian and had glasses, he had black hair. The other guy was tall, he stood proud and you could tell. The tall one looked at me, "These seats taken?" Referring to the seats next to me.

I thought for a second, then smiled lightly, "No, you guys can sit here." The two boys sat down and I looked back down at my phone and then I heard Tori speak,

"Oh my god, that's Zoe Rivas." The girl from West Drive? She's kidding. I slowly looked up to see, it seriously is Zoe Rivas. I'm not a huge fan of West Drive but I do know enough about it that it has a lot of teenage girls cuckoo about the cast. Tristan and Tori love it. They run the West Drive Experience. I don't think this day could get any worse though. I went back on FaceRange and made a status myself.

{_ Zoe Rivas? On our trip to Paris? Am I the only one who doesn't really care? :/_ }

The guy next to me, chuckled. I looked over at him. He was looking at my phone, "Is something funny?" I raised an eyebrow.

He looked over at me, "Oh no, just your post." I looked confused still, "You're not the only one that doesn't care about Zoe Rivan." I could tell her doesn't care, he didn't even get her last name right.

"Well my best friend really seems to care. Who am I kidding he cares about everyone else but me. He was supposed to sit in these seats with me but his old best friend showed up and he split."

The mystery guy made the sizzle type sound and spoke, "Ouch, well I guess you have a two new friends, I'm Miles Hollingsworth and this Chewy."

Chewy glared at Miles then looked at me, "He calls me Chewy, I'm Winston Chu."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Charlotte Saunders."

Winston took a double take when he looked at me, "You're the hockey prodigy, Campbell's, sister?" I nodded, "Number 67..."

I nodded once more, "Yea that's me."

"Is there another reason why you were sitting alone? You must have other friends besides your best friend." Miles asked.

"Well, my brother is with his girlfriend, Maya. The guy I like is with his best friend and I mean the hockey team are like second brothers to me but none of them wanted to come to the city of love, thus leaving me."

Miles looked like he understood but Winston was the one to talk, "That's okay, Miles and I will spend our summer with you." He smiled.

I looked to Miles, who nodded in agreement, "Thanks." I said, turning toward the window once more and laying my head there. A soft smile tugged on my face. _This just might be a great summer after all._


End file.
